1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly pertains to a projectile and, in particular, to a game ball such as a football. More specifically, the invention relates to a game ball having increased rotational stability and a longer flight path when thrown through the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accuracy and distance for a hand thrown projectile is difficult to predict, being dependent upon the control of the projectile in the hand of the individual throwing or hurling the projectile into the air. A projectile such as a football, having a longitudinal axis longer than its lateral axis, is particularly difficult to control and must be perfectly thrown to rotate or spin about its longitudinal axis in order to obtain maximum distance and precision in reaching its target. The physical coordination required in accurately throwing a football forecloses the sport of passing a football from the average person who is relatively unskilled in the football passing technique.
Prior art efforts toward enhancing the accuracy and flight path for a thrown projectile have involved channeling air through a central constriction in a longitudinal passage formed in the body of the projectile so that the projectile adjusts itself when thrown to rotate about its longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,466 to MacDonald et al, for example, discloses a game ball having a venturi-like passage formed therein extending along the longitudinal axis. When the ball is thrown, air is channeled through a constricted opening located midway along the length of the passage to cause the ball to rotate about the longitudinal axis. Rotation of the ball minimizes air resistance and permits the ball to be thrown greater distances with improved accuracy. Momentum and stability for the ball is obtained by a cylindrical band of metal embedded in the ball in alignment with the lateral axis. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,574 to MacDonald et al is directed to a game ball having a longitudinal venturi-like nozzle passageway and a plurality of weighted elements located within or adjacent an outer wall of the ball to provide rotational stability for the ball.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,247 to Shearer teaches a collapsible bladder inflated within a ball and centered therein by radial tie members to establish an axis of rotation about which the ball is steadied when thrown through the air.
The use of a gyroscope for obtaining a spiral pass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,239 to Patrick et al. The latter patent discloses a football having a gyroscope mounted within its shell. The axis of rotation of the gyroscope must be perfectly coincident with the longitudinal axis of the football to obtain an accurate path of travel for the ball.
The foregoing game balls rely upon the exact symmetrical placement of the stabilizing components within the ball. Thus, the need exists for a game ball having stabilizing means which is automatically self-implementing and self-adjusting, and not dependent upon the precise placement of the stabilizing means within the game ball during the manufacturing process and during use. The need exists, therefore, for a game ball having stabilizing means which is virtually independent of any possible inaccuracies in the manufacturing process while providing reliable and effective rotational stability and increased flight paths over continued use.